A late night
by Webdemon
Summary: Naruto and his friends have decided to lay siege to a dark place...the name of it...Naxxramas. it's another Dialogue about how they make late night raiding fun and rather comical


**A late night**

Well gusy it's been a while since I was on the scene. I have been bust with Wow and work...also...I has a woman now so that is keeping me from getting some writing done. I have put my Mabu/Naru Xover on hold till I can get some of this crap out of the way.. Well for this Dialogue I have taken from a night I was in Ulduar with mah guildies..this is pretty much taken from the Kologran bossfight which took us 5 tries to get it right. Our strat was flawed a bit. But we got it down to a science...So w/o further adeiu...Here is Naruto and his friends in......Naxx 10 man.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

( Naruto is the first to sign on as Foxfire, 80 male undead mage.)

Naruto: Looks like I am early this time.

(Sakura signs is as Blossomgirl. 80 female Blood elf Paladin.)

Naruto: Hey Sakura how are ya?

Sakura: Naruto your early the raid isn't forr a half hour.

Naruto: Yeah but may as well get on and get soem dailies done. I got the blade from the Argent tournamet badges. I'll link it.

(Links the blade of the keening banshee.)

Sakura: Nice..You have an offhand for it.

Naruto: I need one more emblem for the ward thing.

(Sakura links the ward of the violet citadel.)

Sakura: you mean this?

Naruto:Yeah that's it.

Sakura: Bout damn time dude. The Staff you have is not enough man.

Naruto: This staff lasted me a long time. From when I got it from the amphitheatre in Zul'drak.

(tenten signs on as tentank, 80 Female Troll Warrior)

Tenten: Hey guys...am I late?

Naruto: Your good.

Sakura: So who are we missing Naruto?

Naruto: Just the rest of our healers, the dps and Sasuke...

Tenten: Wait...is Sasuke gonna offtank this?

Naruto: Yeah ...we are finishing up tonight with Maxxena and then we head for the deathknight bosses.

Sakura: WOO!..That's gonna be so awesome.

Tenten: I see....

(Hinata and Ino sigh in as Blindsight and Mindnumb: Hinata is blindsight, An 80 undead holy priest and Ino is Mindnumb, an 80 troll shadow priest.)

Hinata:We're here...Hello Everyone

Naruto and Sakura: Hey Hinata.

....Grats on the healing mace you got last night.

Hinata:Thank you..So how are you Naruto?

Naruto: good...Just waiting for the rest so we can get this done.

(Sasuke signs in as colddeath, 80 Orc death knight.)

Tenten: Sasuke your here

Sasuke: Yup...Hey Naruto did you get the cloth I sent you?

Naruto: I got it...Thanks man

Sasuke: So what's yout tailoring at?

Naruto: From 430.....432

Sasuke:....Dude....I sent you 30 stacks of Frostweave...and all you could get out of it was 2 points?

Naruto: You know there are other mats aside for the Imbued frostweave...I didn't have enoough dust.

Sasuke:....damn it....After we clear this boss then I'll give ya the dust....Next time tell me exactly what you need nub.

Naruto:....SHUP.

Sasuke: whatever

(Shino and Shikamaru sign on. Shino as Buggincow: An 80 Tauren hunter with a wasp pet. Shikamaru as cloudnine: 80 Tauren shaman.)

Shikamaru: Hey guys...are we late?

Naruto: Nope...your good

Shino: that is good..Hey guys...I am in need of a heroic run afte this if that is not a problem.

Naruto: Sure thing. We'll run ya

Shino: Much appreciated Naruto

(the last people to geton are Kiba as Sharpshooter, An 80 troll hunter with a Northrend worg as a pet..The pet's name is Akamaru. Neji is a 80 warlock, and Rock lee as a Blood elf Rogue named Mightylee.)

Tenten: MIGHTYFAIL...HAI ^_^

Lee:.... Why must you taunt me so tenten?

Tenten: You did fail at dpsing UP **(1)** last night.

Lee:I outdpsed the hunter...

Tenten: Which made us wipe at the first boss.

Lee:....Whatever..you couldn't tank her at all either.

Tenten:You kept drawing aggro even with my vigilance buff on you.

Naruto: Okay you two....Now are we all here?

The others: Yes we are.

Naruto: Okay...I need someone to help me summon the rest of the raid here...Hinata your in Dragonblight right?

Hinata:Yeah I'll help ( in thought:_ AWW YEAH) _

Naruto: Thanks.

( Naruto and Hinata are at the stone summoning the rest of the group. Everyone gathered and has entered the instance.)

Naruto: Okay guys you got your reagents?...I am not gonna start if we are not prepared like we should have been.

Hinata:Yes Naruto I got my candles..Ino you have your stuff?

Ino: Yup..So your gonna buff first then?

Hinata: You should buff first?

Ino:I thought we agreed you would do it?

Hinata: No....I know I asked you to do it...I did it last time!

Ino:Yeah....alright (In thought: _Crap....I should have bought more candles. I onlt have five.._)

Naruto: Okay guys.....Buff up.

(Naruto buffs the raid first...Ino passess out the health and Shadow resists...Hinata buffes with divine spirit.)

Lee: Naruto...would you mind placing a table for us?

Naruto: It's gonna cost ya!

Sakura: Naruto just put the damn thing down. Jeez

Naruto: Hey these reagents ain't cheap. Stupid blizzard and thier rank 2 Ritual of refresment.

Sasuke: How much Arcane powder does it take?

Naruto:Well rank 1 was 2 powders..rank two is Five powder...which means I am forced to spend more then I have to.

Sasuke:...Five powder....you fail.

Naruto: Let's see you make a table...OH WAIT YOUR NOT A MAGE...xD

( The others laugh )

Sasuke: Shut up...Let's get this over with already.

(they clear some spider trash have made it to the outside entrance of the spider room

Naruto...Okay....So guys We are gonna try for Maexxena tonight..She is pretty much cake but flask just in case we need more dps...Healers I need you to keep an eye on the the raid for this one.. This boss has adds that attack the raid..She also poisons the tank so Shikamaru you need to put down a poisin cleansing totem for that...She also will coccoon one random raid member so we need to dps to break that down quick..If it's a main healer I need Hinata to start heals on the tank. Other wise it's just pretty much a tank and spank and Aoe the adds..we should be able to do this in one shot as long as we are aware of what we are doing.

Sasuke: So who will tank the adds?

Tenten: I got the boss....Sasuke you need to pick up the adds...they are not that many but they have a fast attack speed so pick them up with death and decay.

Sasuke: Got it.

Lee:...Okay then...Let's do this....FOR THE HORDE. ( in his excitment he runs in aggroing the boss)

Naruto: LEE...What the fuck...Shit..tenten Pick it up.

Tenten: I got her..

Naruto: Hinata your heals need to be on tbhe dps..Let Sakura heal Tenten.

Hinata: Got it.

Naruto....okay....Keep it up guys...

Sakura: Tenten is taking too much damage...I can't heal fast enough.

Tenten:..Oh crap...hehe...forgot to put on Def stance

Sakura:....Nub

( a few moments pass )

Naruto...almost got her...20%.......19%

Tenten: Shit...Sakura's been cocooned

Naruto: Hinata heals on Tenten

( Hinata in her panic ends up healing Naruto)

Naruto: Not me Hinata...Crap

Hinata: Sorry (She gets to healing Tenten)

Sasuke: Okay...here come the adds.

Tenten: Sasuke get on that

Sasuke: I got em

Naruto: heals on Sasuke Hinata...Sakuras free

Sakura: Good job on the cocoon Dps.

Naruto: Okay...almost there....12%

Tenten: Shit...I'm cocooned

Naruto: Sasuke pick her up..All heals on Sasuke.

(Sasuke pulls he to the side of the room)

Naruto: Sasuke dude she was fine right there.

Sasuke: You idiot..she spawned the adds too.

Naruto: Tenten's free...go head and let her grab the boss..10%

(Tenten picks up the boss...Only to have Lee get aggro)

Lee: Lee stop Dps...your getting the aggro

Neji: Lee...Srsly...The feint ability is there for a reason.

Lee: SHUP

Naruto: concentrate guys...she's almost down

Shikamaru:....Okay...Good job guys.

(the boss is downed..Everyone jumps up and down)

Naruto:...Okay...so here is the loot. ( he links a specific loot item called Dying curse..Neji is the first to spot it

Neji: Naruto....I challenge you to roll

Naruto: Your on.

(Naruto rolls a 76)

Naruto: Hah....Beat thet Neji

( Neji rolls 1337 - 1337)

Naruto:....You asshole

Neji:....Well it's true..I still outdpsed you that fight. you didn't even put out the mandatory 2k

(Naruto posts Recount damage for the fight...he has 56432.24 damage over all.. a 2.3K Dps)

Naruto:...you were saying?

Neji: I still outdps you

Naruto: Just roll you dilhole

(Neji rolls an 85)

Naruto: damn....grats

Neji: That's right damn it

Naruto: okay guys...See ya tomorrow...we are gonna start on the Miliatary wing tomorrow so be ready

Shino: so who's gonna help me with my badge thing?

Naruto: I will

Hinata: I'll help you shino

Kiba: I got ya pal

Sasuke: I'll tank it for ya.

(They leave Naxx)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there it is guys....Hope you like it... It made me lawl a bit when I wrote this.

See ya hopefully soon ^ ^.


End file.
